¡Demonios, Tony, es un niño!
by mirai yami
Summary: El equipo llega a la torre para encontrar a un adolescente desconocido con la ropa de Tony Stark lo que da principio a un gran, gran malentendido


**¡Demonios, Tony, es un niño!**

**Resumen: el equipo llega a la torre para encontrar a un adolescente desconocido con la ropa de Tony Stark lo que da principio a un gran malentendido**.

Después del gran conflicto que se había ocasionado debido a los acuerdos de Sokovia el equipo de súper héroes se había fracturado de una forma que muchos temían irreparable, afortunadamente luego de muchas discusiones, intentos fallidos de diplomacia y algo de alcohol, las cosas pudieron resolverse.

Los Vengadores fugitivos volverían a su hogar.

Había sido un largo tiempo desde que veían al vengador multimillonario y lo ultimo que esperaban ver en su apartamento al abrirse el elevador esa mañana era al jovencito de pelo castaño parado en la sala de estar con una bebida en su mano.

El niño, pues no debía tener más de dieciséis años, los miraba con ojos muy abiertos y una mueca mitad asombro, mitad terror muy marcada en su cara.

"No sabía que Tony tuviera un hijo" hablo por fin Clint después de un incómodo silencio.

"Considerando la vida que llevaba antes de ser Iron Man no es tan sorprendente" Asintió Natasha para si misma.

El chico parpadeo confundido y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

"n-no, el señor Stark no es mi p-padre. Soy… soy su interno"

Steve escaneo detenidamente al chico al igual que los demás y le llamo la atención que su cabello se viera húmedo, además de que la ropa que llevaba puesta era un poco grande para ser suya, si mal no recordaba el niño llevaba una camiseta idéntica a una de las de Tony, no, era la camiseta de Tony.

"¿Qué haces aquí, niño?" pregunto por fin el súper soldado.

El chiquillo se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear cosas incoherentes.

"yo… b-bueno… el señor Stark me pidió que viniera porque… porque… tenía asuntos de interno que atender… y yo vine y… y… a-aquí estoy" terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Un silencio inundó la habitación.

"¡Santa mierda! Que alguien me diga que no es lo que estoy pensando, porque juro por Dios que mataré a Stark!" Sam miró al grupo con ojos muy abiertos.

Por la cara de los demás era obvio que sabían a que se refería, pero ninguno quería considerarlo como una posibilidad real.

Tony jamás haría algo así.

En ese momento el mencionado hizo su aparición, parecía recién salido de la ducha y una humeante taza de café se encontraba en sus manos.

"Vaya que me sorprendí cuando viernes me dijo que estaban aquí, tenía entendido que el cap y sus alegres amigos llegarían en tres días" como siempre su tono era despreocupado, sus ojos se concentraron en el chico que se veía bastante nervioso y daba la impresión de que saltaría por el balcón en cualquier momento.

"oh… veo que conocieron a Peter" dijo el multimillonario y Steve pudo notar algo de incomodidad en su voz.

El niño se colocó cerca de Tony, casi como si quisiera protegerse con el cuerpo del mayor de la mirada de los visitantes inesperados.

El grupo miro atentamente la reacción del menor, que no fue muy sutil.

"¡Demonios, Tony, es un niño!" grito Sam.

Peter le tiró de la manga y le susurró a Tony "creo que lo descubrieron, señor"

"si… mierda" murmuró el mayor. Después se dirigió al grupo que aún no se movía de su lugar "ok, se que esto se ve mal y todo, Peter es muy joven y entiendo que no estén de acuerdo, pero el hacia estas cosas antes de que lo conociera. Miren, es mucho mejor que haya terminado conmigo en lugar de un maldito que sólo lo este usando".

Steve y el resto no podían creer lo que escuchaban ¿él sólo lo admitía así como si nada?

"Tony… jamás creí que harías algo tan bajo, sólo es un niño ¿qué dirían sus padres si se enteraran?" Steve estaba sumamente decepcionado, creía que conocía al hombre, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

"mis padres están muertos, señor, vivo con mi tía" murmuró en voz baja el menor, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Steve lo escuchara.

Santa virgen, el pobre niño era un huérfano.

"tranquilo Steve, al principio tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto, pero al final su tía lo descubrió, no estuvo ni está de acuerdo con lo que pasa, pero llegamos a un acuerdo y no va interferir mientras el mocoso aquí no descuide sus estudios y yo me ocupe de que este seguro"

Los Vengadores recién llegados no podían creer que Tony usará su posición para convencer a una mujer de entregar a su sobrino.

Todo debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

"Tony tienes que recapacitar, eres un adulto y sabes que este no es el tipo de cosas que un niño debería estar haciendo" Steve trato de razonar.

"no soy un niño, casi tengo dieciséis, y llevo dos años en esto" Peter ya estaba harto de que hablaran como si el no estuviera ahí y que lo llamarán niño, claro que estaba nervioso de estar frente a sus héroes, pero también le indignaba que lo menospreciaran.

El grupo se horrorizo aún más, ni siquiera tenía edad para sacar un permiso de conducir, y el puchero que hacía sólo lo hacía ver más infantil.

Tony era un monstruo.

"¿si te das cuenta de que esto es muy, muy ilegal?" Natasha cuestionó.

"Lo sé muy bien, pero nadie tiene porque enterarse"

Eso ya era el colmo del descaro.

Clint y Sam se estaban conteniendo sólo porque el niño estaba presente, de lo contrario el multimillonario ya tendría algunos huesos rotos.

"dejen de juzgar al señor Stark, la decisión de convertirme en Spider man es mía y con o sin su apoyo es algo que no dejare de hacer" el chico salió en defensa de su mentor.

El grupo trató de procesar las palabras del adolescente.

¿Spider qué?

"no puedo cruzarme de brazos mientras haya gente que necesite ayuda y yo tenga el poder para hacer algo"

¿qué demonios…?

"se que soy muy joven para ser un superhéroe y que no tengo tanta experiencia como ustedes, por eso el señor Stark me ha brindado su apoyo desde que nos conocimos y yo le estoy muy agradecido, por favor ya no discutan por mi culpa"

El niño terminó de hablar y los miro con la mejor cara de cachorrito que tenia. Tony sonrió y le revolvió el cabello de forma paternal, apartando la mirada orgullosa del chiquillo miró al grupo y pudo notar expresiones confusas en sus caras sonrojadas.

"Bi-Bienvenido al equipo niño!" rompió el silencio Clint mientras estrechaba la mano del mas joven "creo que nuestro joven amigo aclaro su punto y debemos brindarle nuestro apoyo ¿cierto chicos?"

La cara del espía estaba algo roja y su sonrisa parecía muy forzada.

El grupo guardó silencio un momento para después dar sonrisas nerviosas y felicitar a Peter.

El niño estaba fascinado.

Tony estaba intrigado.

"Pete, ¿Por qué no vas al laboratorio a seguir trabajando en las mejoras de tu traje?"

"¿Yo sólo, señor Stark? ¿no le da miedo de que vuelva a causar una explosión como hace unas horas?" Peter estaba avergonzado por ese suceso, lo peor es que su camisa favorita de Star wars había pagado las consecuencias, afortunadamente el señor Stark fue tan amable de prestarle algo de ropa y permitir que se duchara.

"te seguiré en un segundo" contestó el mayor.

El chico asintió y después de un gesto de despedida hacia todos salió de la habitación.

"Agradable niño" sonrió Steve y todos asintieron.

Tony dio un sorbo a su café.

"Bueno, vayan a descansar, instalarse o lo que sea que hagan, yo iré a trabajar con el mocoso y vigilar que no destruya nada" dijo Tony, dio media vuelta y prosiguió a seguir a Peter.

El resto del equipo suspiró aliviado.

"por cierto, están enfermos" le oyeron gritar por el pasillo.

.

Fin.


End file.
